Jealousy
by kamahalanne
Summary: This is all about Maka's reaction after witnessing Soul and Blair's hot kiss. Black Star to the rescue! He comforts Maka of what happened because he loves her. Sorry, bad at summaries. Kindly read it!


_**Jealousy **__by G.R.A.B._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I don't own the characters and the anime Soul Eater.**_

_This is my third fanfic about Soul Eater. After I read about Blair on an online encyclopedia, the ideas burst out! haha. I'm much inspired to create a new fanfic about Soul Eater now that I received my very first reviews about my previous fanfic and I'm so happy. _

_**Special thanks to **_**angeldescendant**_**for influencing me at making fanfics.**_

_Hope you'll enjoy! Reviews and comments are much appreciated._

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

This happened sometime after Blair moved into Soul and Maka's apartment. They are a couple but they keep on arguing about Blair's presence in their house. This is all about Maka's reaction after witnessing the kissing scene of Blair and Soul. Black Star is also here.

* * *

_**That night, after witnessing their kiss…**_

_Maka rushed into her secret hiding place, a cliff where the whole city is seen. She's crying._

'_Why would he do something stupid like that? Damn it! Is he forgetting something? I am his girlfriend.' said Maka._

_She kept on crying. Not knowing that someone watches her from above._

'_Why are you crying? You're getting irritating. You're mouth's too loud.'_

_Maka searched for that voice and found Black Star._

'_Is that you Black Star?' she asked._

'_Yeah. What happened? Why are you crying?' asked Black Star._

'_What are you doing here?' _

'_I knew this place before you. This is my secret place.'_

_Black Star jumped down from the tree._

'_What happened to you? Is this about Soul?'_

…

'_I heard what you said a while ago. I think it's also about Blair, isn't it?'_

'_How did you know?' said Maka while sobbing._

'_Instinct.' _

_Maka stared at him._

'_What happened?'_

…

'_Don't worry, you can trust me.'_

'_I saw Blair and Soul kissing.' cried Maka._

_Black Star was so shocked._

'_For real?'_

_Maka nodded._

'_You're his girlfriend isn't it? I can't believe he can do such a thing.'_

'_Even me. He's a traitor. I'm jealous, I admit it but it hurts. It hurts so much.'_

'_Where is he?! I will kill him for hurting your feelings!' shouted Black Star._

'_Let go of him. He's a liar. He's a traitor.' said Maka in a low tone._

'_Stop crying. Don't worry, I'll be here for you.' said Black Star as he wiped up her tears._

_Maka was surprised that a loud-mouth and a very annoying guy like him will be that caring._

'_Thank you.' Maka faked a smile._

_Maka still has no knowledge about Black Star's feelings about her._

'_Oh man! I don't know how to deal with this kind of situation. Damn it!' thought Black Star. 'Stop crying come on.' said he._

'_How can I stop crying if I what I saw is the only thing that lingers on my mind? Idiot.'_

'_Hey, don't talk to me like that. I just want to help.'_

…

'_Why don't you talk to him?'_

'_I don't want to.'_

'_If you don't do that, how can you fix this problem?'_

'_I don't care.'_

'_Are you planning to tell him sooner about that?'_

'_No, I just want him to be him to be honest with me. I want him to tell me about it. I'll just pretend I didn't saw them.'_

'_Can you do that? You can see him at your apartment, she's your weapon, you're classmates… how can you do that if whenever you see his face, you'll just remember what they did?'_

'_You're right but… that's what I want him to do. I will just ignore him.'_

'_Sooner, he will be suspicious about what how you act and maybe, ask some questions. What will you do?'_

'_I'll make him remember of what he did. I mean, THEY did.'_

'_What if he didn't tell you the truth?'_

_Maka-chop! 'I'll break up wit him.'_

'_Ow, that hurts!'_

'_You know, you're using your head sometimes… I'm happy for that.' smiled Maka._

_Black Star blushed. 'Thanks. Now, are you okay?'_

'_Not really but thanks coz you're here.'_

'_Everything just for you.' laughed Black Star._

'_What do you mean?'_

_He blushed even more. 'Uh. I mean, I'll do everything for my friends.'_

'_Why are you all red? Do you have a fever?' said Maka placing her hand on his forehead._

'_Hey! I'm okay. Don't worry.' said Black Star as he threw away her hand gently._

'_I'm just concerned.'_

'_Really?'_

_Maka nodded and he smiled._

'_Another thing Black Star…'_

'_What is it?'_

'_Can I stay at your place tonight? If it's okay.' Maka faked a smile._

_He blushed. 'Why don't you stay at your own place? You have your own house!'_

_She was shocked. 'Uh. You don't want to? It's okay.'_

'_Uh. Eh. Because…'_

'_Bye, I'm leaving. Thanks for the time and take care. Just don't tell anybody about what I've said okay? Thanks.' said Maka waving her hand._

_He nodded._

'_Damn it! It's my chance… my once in a blue moon chance. Why did I let go of that opportunity? I'm an idiot!' said Black Star to himself._

_**At home…**_

_Maka found that Soul's waiting for him. He's sitting at the couch._

'_Where did you go? It's already late.' asked Soul._

…

_Maka rushed to her room without looking at him but Soul was fast enough to grab her hand and pull her back to him, burying her face onto his chest._

'_I missed you.' said Soul lovingly._

'_I want to have a rest.' _

'_Let me sleep with you okay?'_

'_I want to be alone. Let go of me.'_

'_Are you okay?' said Soul as he let go of Maka._

…

_The door slummed shut._

_Soul wanted to enter Maka's room desperately so he used the room's key to open it._

'_Are you okay Maka?'_

'_What are you doing here? I said I want to be alone.'_

'_I'm just concerned. You're acting strange since you arrived. What happened?'_

'_Why don't you ask that to yourself?!' yelled Maka, placing her head under her pillow._

'_What are you saying? Come on, talk to me.' said Soul as he tries to remove the pillow covering her face._

_Maka sat onto the bed._

'_Again, what's happening to you? Did I do something wrong? Tell me.'_

'_You really want to know what happened?' said Maka with a meaningful look._

_Soul nodded._

'_What did you do with Blair a while ago?' said Maka with her green honest eyes._

_Soul was so shocked that he can't say a thing._

'_Now, do you remember? I saw it.' _

'_I-I-I can explain Maka.' _

'_Okay. I'll listen.'_

'_It's just… because she's…'_

'_What?!' Maka yelled with tears flowing from her eyes._

'_I'm so sorry Maka. I'm sorry.'_

_Maka cried even more._

'_I loved you so much. I know, you know that but how can you do this to me? I didn't do anything wrong?!'_

'_I'm sorry. I love you Maka, believe me. Please give me another chance.'_

'_I don't believe you. You're a liar!'_

'_Come on… please. I'm sorry.'_

'_Okay, only if you can give me an acceptable reason why you did that.'_

'_Maka… I don't know why I did that. I can't explain myself.'_

'_Now, it's clear. You didn't give me enough reason so you can go out now. Out!' shouted Maka._

_Soul left the room._

_Maka cried and cried until she fell asleep._

_**Tomorrow morning…**_

_Maka went to school first and Soul, after knowing that Maka was out already, rushed to school hoping to catch up on her._

_Maka kept on ignoring Soul. She doesn't even look at him. She's… mad._

'_Okay class, I'll give you time to practice the chain resonance. Proceed outside with your assigned group mates. I'll check you all after 25 minutes.' said Prof. Stein._

_All proceed to their own groups and went outside._

'_Okay, let's start.' commanded Kid._

'_Alright! We can do this!' shouted Black Star._

'_Wait…' said Maka in a low tone._

'_What is it?' asked Kid._

'_I… I can't. I can't!' said Maka leaving her group mates._

_Soul knows that it's HIS fault and he was about to follow her but Black Star went first._

_**At the cliff…**_

_Black Star found Maka crying._

'_Hey. You're crying again.'_

'_I told him all everything last night. I hate him.' cried Maka._

'_Don't worry, I'm here for you. I will never leave you.' replied Black Star._

'_Thanks. I'm lucky that I have a friend like you.' _

_Black Star blushed. 'Friend… only a friend. Don't you know that it also hurts?' thought Black Star._

'_You know, he can't even explain what he did. Damn it!'_

'_Why don't you give him another chance?'_

'_I want to but it's hard. I don't… I don't trust him anymore.'_

'_Give him another chance, don't let a single mistake ruin your relationship.'_

'_Yeah, I know but what he did is not that easy to forget.'_

'_Is your relationship with him don't have any value for you?'_

'_It's important to me but…'_

'_Do you still love him? Your answer will solve everything.'_

_Maka nodded._

'_That's it! You love him that's why you are giving him another chance.' said Black Star encouraging Maka._

'_I love you and you are very important to me… I want you for myself but I want you to be happy.' thought Black Star._

'_Do you really think that will fix everything?'_

'_Yeah.'_

_Maka smiled and hugged him. He blushed._

'_What are you doing?'_

_Maka and Black Star was shocked to see Soul standing in front of them. _

'_I'm going Maka, think about what I said.' said he as he walked away._

_But as Black Star was about to pass Soul, he gave him a strong punch on his face._

'_What are you doing with Maka?!' asked Soul._

'_I'm not doing anything wrong Soul!' _

'_Can you explain what I saw?!'_

'_Maka is the rightful one to ask you that! Traitor!' _

_What Black Star said pissed off Soul. So they started a fight. Maka tried to stop them._

'_Don't interfere Maka!' yelled Soul at her._

'_Stop it! Come on Black Star. You can do nothing about him. He's helpless.' said Maka as she walked away._

'_If Maka didn't stop me, I'll kill you.' said Black Star leaving Soul alone._

_**At Black Star's room…**_

'_Do you have a first aid kit here?' asked Maka._

'_Yeah. It's over there.' said Black Star pointing at a small white box near the comfort room._

'_Let me fix up you're face. You look ugly.' smiled Maka._

'_I'm not ugly.'_

'_Just kidding. I'm sorry about what he did.'_

'_He pissed me off too.' said he with a frown face._

'_Forget about him okay? He's you're friend. If it is not because of me, nothing like this will happen.'_

'_It's okay. Don't worry.'_

'_Thanks. It's done, just take care of yourself okay? I'm going home.'_

'_Let me take you there.'_

'_No need. If he'll see you there, both of you will start a fight again.'_

'_I understand. Take care.'_

_Maka smiled and left._

_**At home…**_

'_I'm sorry for what happened.' said Soul waiting for her._

'_Promise me that you'll never do it again.'_

'_I promise.' said Soul as he approached Maka and placed his arms around her waist._

'_Let go of me.'_

'_No.' _

'_I said get off of--' Maka was about to slap him but she was surprised to felt a warm pair of lips onto hers._

_What a passionate kiss!_

_Their lips parted._

'_I'm sorry Maka.' said Soul looking straight to her green eyes._

…

'_Please forgive me. I'm sorry. I regret all the things I've done. I love you so much.'_

'_Can you prove it to me?' _

'_Blair already left, she'll never come back here anymore.'_

'_That's not enough.' said Maka as he released her._

'_I can prove it to you.'_

_Soul threw her into her bed and climbed on top of her….His forehead touching hers._

_Soul gave her a hot kiss._

They made love.

'_Now, do you believe in me?'_

_Maka looked into his crimson eyes. 'Yes.' she answered._

'_I love you Maka.'_

'_I love you too Soul.'_

'_Why would every time Soul kisses me, everything becomes okay?' asked Maka to herself._

_**The next day…**_

'_I want you to say sorry to Black Star and promise me that you will never betray me again.' _

'_I didn't betray you.'_

'_Do you want us to start another fight again?'_

'_Okay. Okay. I promise.'_

'_Good.'_

'_You're mine isn't it?"_

'_Yeah, but how can I assure that you are ONLY mine?'_

_Soul grinned._

'_I'll kiss you whenever and wherever you want.' he answered._

'_Prove it!' said Maka with a smile._

_Soul kissed her in front of their classmates and Maka was so shocked._

'_Well, I'm satisfied.'_

_They both laughed._

_After Black Star saw what they did, he planned not to tell Maka about how he feels about her. Instead, he poured all that emotions to Tsubaki and finally, Black Star had a girlfriend. _

* * *

_**The End**_

_**Read and Review!**_


End file.
